Undisclosed
by justice-willcomtoyou
Summary: Stephanie as Spoiler hunts down her father with Robin and Batman, then looks into the mysterious Robin
1. Chapter 1

"Do you spend a lot of time up on rooftops?" Stephanie spun, her leg rising in a roundhouse kick to make contact with the face of boy about her age; his eyes covered by a black domino mask. She pounced on him as soon as he hit the ground, her knees pinning his shoulders down. He lay there stunned looking up at her, his mouth slightly open in an O shape. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." She stared down at him, her mind finally realzing who he was.  
"You're Robin!" She gasped. "I am so sorry, are you okay?"  
"I will be... once you get off my chest. It's kind of hard to breathe"  
"Oh right!" She jumped off him extending a black gloved hand to help him up and he grabbed it in his own goved hand, smirking.  
"So Stephanie, what are you doing up here on the rooftop."  
"I'm waiting for-wait! How do you know who I am?!" She glared at him her gloved hands resting on her purple hips, at her black utility belt.  
"Miss Brown, you really should wear your gloves when leaving clues for the police, and the ultimate detective; Batman. And may I add, that I also am quite the detective being the protoge of the aftormentioned Batman." She galred at him but reached up to pull off her purple hood, and mask, letting them fall around her neck, her blonde hair falling free.  
"Since you know who I am, don't you think it's only fair that I learn who you are?"  
"If you can figure it out, sure, but it's not only my secret that that the mask hides." He smiled sadly and looked over the edge to the scene below. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you up here?"  
"You're the detective, you're the one who found my fingertips on the clues I gave to the police, you know who I am. You know why I'm up here." She looked down at the loose gravel on the rooftop, kicking at it with her black boots.  
"You're here because of your Father. Do you want to help us?" She looked at him with a smile in her eyes.  
"Of coure I want to help Bird-brain, are you really going to let me?" Her look switched to quizzical as a smile played at his lips.  
"That's not really my nickname."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm just saying that, that's what Batgirl calls Nightwing, and they have a sort of- what's the word I'm looking for?  
"Physical relationship" she suggested raising an eybrow at him and running her eyes down his red and black covered form. He laughed nervously feeling her eyes raking over him.  
"Yeah you could call it that. So ready to help take down your father?"  
"No," she looked down at the fighting beginning below. "I'm ready to take down Cluemaster" She pulled her mask up over her face, and the hood over her blonde hair. "Come on cutie lets put my dad back in jail." She sidled up to him as he fished out a grapaling hook from his utility built and hooked it to a sturdy D-ring hanging from his belt. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Robin shot the grapaling hook at the opposite roof and waited to hear the faint sound of it hitting against the rail, then he pulled it gently testing it stability and pulled her up on small edge.  
"You better hang on Steph!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder. And then they stepped off into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was a blur.  
She knows they got him. That he's back in prison. But she's just not sure how.  
She's sitting on the curb hugging her knees to her chest, watching as the Gotham traffic slugs by. Her purple costume is cut in places and her head is pounding but she's not quite ready to go home yet. Not quite ready to tell her mom. She feels a hand rest on her shoulder and she leans into the touch.  
"You did good," Robin said, removing his hand from her shoulder and sitting down next to her. In his hands he's holding a tiny med-kit. "Now pull the mask down so I can clean that cut on your face."  
"What?" She asks, not really retaining any of his words.  
"There's a huge slash through your mask under your left eye. And I think you should let me clean it for you."  
"Oh, right." She lowered the mask to bunch around her neck and turned to him. Slowly he raised an alcohol soaked pad to her face. She closed her eyes to the stinging feel and bit her lower lip.  
"Sorry."  
"About what?" she wishpers.  
"Everything really. For the big cut on your face and the probable concussion. For having to put your dad in jail." He paused a moment, looking into her blue eyes with a sad smile on his pretty mouth. "For not being able to tell you who I really am." He continued to wipe away the blood on her face, and place a dry bandage over it. "There, all better."  
"Really? Because I don't feel to good." Then she parted her legs and was sick in the street.  
"Oh jeez. Hey Bats, yeah I'm with her right now." She heard him pause. "I think she has a concussion." Another pause. "You want me to take her home?" He was rubbing small circles on her back, holding her cape out of the way. "Yeah okay, I'll see you back there in an hour."  
"You know where I live?"  
"Yeah Steph, I know where you live. Now do you think you can get up?" He stood and extended his hands to her, to help her up. And on unsteady legs, she slowly rose. "Alrighty then, lets get out of here." He lead her into the alley between the bank and an old deli, her hand clasped tightly in his. They stopped in front of a red and black motorcycle.  
"You're going to take me home concussed, on a motorcycle?" She asked increduously.  
"Well I agree it's not the best plan. But the Bat-mobile only seats two."  
"Well okay Mr. Sarcastic. Whatever you say, just hand me a helmet, so I can go home." He pulled up the seat and retrieved a black helmet with a red 'R' on the back, and handed it to her. "How very incospicuous."  
"Have you seen the Bat-mobile?"  
"Point taken," She countered with a brief smile, as she pulled off her hood letting her blonde hair free before pulling the helmet on. When she looked up he too had on a black helmet and was already sitting on the bike. "I've never ridden a motorcycle beofore," she whispered sliding on behind him.  
He kicked the bike to life and revved it before shouting back at her, "Just hold on!"


	3. Chapter 3

She closed her eyes to the buildings blurring by and tucked her face into his back, her arms wrapped securely around his waist. The cool air felt good against her sticky suit and she thought how this might not be so bad, if she didn't feeling like retching all over the boy in front of her.  
Slowly the bike came to a stop in front of her apartment building. She hugged him a little tighter when the bike came to a complete stop and whispered 'Thank you' into his back. He smiled and hopped off the bike, pulling his helmet off and resting it on his seat.  
"Well Miss. Stephanie, your palace awaits." She laughed and handed her helmet back to him. Robin placed it next to his, and rushed up the stairs to open the door.  
"You know, I think I can make it in on my own."  
"Be that as it may, I promised I would bring you home. And you are not home until you are in your apartment." She stopped to look at him for a moment before entering the building and starting the asscent up the stairs to the second floor. Steph gripped the railing hard trying to stay upright.  
"So, Robin, are you going to bust in my window and wake me up every two hoursto make sure I'm still alive?" He smiled at the thought of climbing up her fire escape and jimmying open her window, to sit on her bed making sure she was still okay.  
"I thought I might leave that to your mom." She stopped on the top stair and looked back at him.  
"It might be better if you do it."  
"Why? Is your mom out of town?" She snorted at that thought.  
"You could say that."  
"Well than consider me your personal alarm clock, Miss Brown." He did a little bow, and folowed her up the last step and down the hall to apartment 2C. "Here you are m'lady." He turned to go, but she grabbed his hand and reeled him into a hug, nestling her head into his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight, stroking his hand over her hair.  
"Thank you Robin. Without you, he'd still be out there. I couldn't have done this without you." She pulled back and looked into his masked eyes. "Tell Batman thank you, I really hope I can be more of a help." He laughed and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.  
"It's what we do Miss Brown." A sly grin slipping over his features. She gigled and retreated out of his grip, unlocking her apartment door. She turned to say goodbye but he was already gone.  
"Bye Robin."  
Stephanie entered her apartment quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping mother. But the old door had a loud lock. It's click revereberated against the walls, echoing loudly in her ears.  
"Stephy?"  
"Yeah mom?" She yelled back stripping off the gloves and cape, throwing an old black peacoat on that was hanging by the door. She threw her stuff through her open door and crept into her mothers cold room. Her mom was curled up in a tightball in the center of her bed; a large bottle of painkillers was half empty on the nightstand.  
"It's very late sweetie." She sat down on the edge of the bed stroking her mother's stringy brown hair.  
"I know mom."  
"Well, where were you?" Her moms eyes were pressed closed and her words slurred together in a string of almost incoherencey.  
"Just with a boy." She smiled remembering the soft kiss he had placed on her cheek minutes earlier.  
"Alright honey. But it's late now, you go to sleep."  
"Yes mom." She placed a kiss on her forehead and swiped the bottle of pills off the table. Slowly she exited and crossed the hall to the bathroom. The light in there was terrible, and did nothing to hid the dark bruise forming under the bandage and the dirt in her hair. She sighed and slowly pealed off the bandage and the rest of her clothes before stepping into the hot shower.  
The hot water relaxed her tight muscles, and washed the thin layer of dirt away down the drain. She washed her body creafully, taking inventory of the cuts and bruises blooming over her body. Washing her hair she prodded the back of her head carefully, wincing when she came across a large bump on the back of her skull.  
She wrapped her head in a ratty old towel and applied neosporin to her many cuts, before wrapping her body in a towel and exiting the bathroom with her suit balled up in her hands. When Steph reached her room she gathered the rest of her costume off the floor and threw it in the back corner of her closet, where, even on a good day, her mom couldn't find it.  
Stephanie pulled open her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of black shorts and old Gotham Knights shirts. Once dressed she pulled the wet towel off her head and placed it over the back off her green wooden desk chair, before unlocking her window and crawling into bed; pulling her sheets over her head and drifting easily into sleep.


End file.
